My So Called Life
by Literati Lover
Summary: *On Hiatus. I may never finish this, because it was a joint fic, and I lost my partner. I'm very sorry!* Rory and Lorelai's Twisted Crazy Life..... Trory and JJ
1. Default Chapter

Title: My So Called Life Pairings: Rory/Tristan....Lorelai/Luke Summary: Rory and Lorelai's Twisted Life Rating: PG I believe Disclaimer: I own nothing except pictures of Milo and Chad all over my wall Author: Me, Hannah, and Charity  
  
This is a joint fic. It was written by my friend Hannah and me. I don't know if she has a FanFiction name so right now, we'll just call her Hannah! ( Hope you like it! (  
  
One day, in the rather eerie Gilmore mansion, Rory sat alone...thinking about TRISTAN. She hardly remembered his face...but those eyes......and the way he called her Mary, although sometimes annoying, now that he was gone she found it rather intriguing. How she missed him! He was gone now, nothing but a long lost memory. She would never look into those ice blue eyes again. She remembered THAT kiss....at Madeline's party! How could she forget? It was gentle and sincere in every way, that one short lived kiss had an indescribable impact on her. She would never forget that kiss....she thought about it day and night, night and day.......how she dreamed of the day when she would meet him again..... Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by Lorelai....  
  
"Hurry babe, your grandma said we could leave now...hurry, get out before its too late...TO LUKES!"  
  
"Ok mom I'm going" said Rory as Lorelai dragged her out of the door and to the jeep.  
  
At the diner:  
  
Lorelai and Rory walk into the diner....  
  
"Lukey, we need coffee!!" exclaimed Lorelai  
  
"No," replied Luke huffily....."And don't call me Lukey"  
  
"Why not, LUKEY?!" she teased but was cut off when someone walked through the door of the diner...............  
  
"You know holding 2 ladies from their craving could result in violence," a masculine voice interrupted.  
  
"Dean," Rory managed to mutter. It had sounded like a comment from...him...it wasn't very Dean at all it had startled her.  
  
"What, now you're standing up for them too?" Luke grunted.  
  
"Come on Lukey! Just give us coffee..." Lorelai pouted.  
  
"No!" Luke said once more.  
  
"Yes, or I'll stand up on the counter and start singing and dancing" Lorelai said as she hopped onto the counter  
  
"What I want, baby you got it...What I need, I know you got it all I'm asking is for a little cof-fee...just a lil bit..just a lil bit" Lorelai began to sing  
  
"Fine, fine, You can have coffee, get down, you're scaring away the costumers" exclaimed Luke as he poured Lorelai coffee and shook his head. 'Oh how I love that woman,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Igor I have broken the code!" she hissed in a rather sinister voice," (bwahaha!)I've got a golden ticket..." Lorelai continued rattling off Willy Wonka.  
  
"Rory, did your mom rent Willy Wonka any time lately?"  
  
"RENT!? Hah! I own that movie! " Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"Hey Rory, can I talk to you?" Dean questioned.  
  
Rory stood dumbstruck. 'Dean and I have long been over and Jess is gone...what does he want to talk about?' she wondered to herself.  
  
"Sure" Rory said as Dean led her outside.  
  
Lorelai looked at her as though asking 'What's going on?'  
  
Rory shrugged her shoulders to say 'I have no idea'  
  
(lol, did u like my song earlier? lol)  
  
"Uh, Rory, there's something I have to tell you... I'm not sure this is going to be easy. You see, I told you Lindsay and I were getting married, but I was just..."  
  
Jedi Mind Trick: You want to review our story! ( 


	2. Maniac Days

Title: My So Called Life Pairings: Rory/Tristan....Lorelai/Luke Summary: Rory and Lorelais Twisted Life Rating: PG I believe Disclaimer: I own nothing except pictures of Milo and Chad all over my wall Author: Me, Hannah, and Charity  
  
Dean was cut off as Taylor stormed out of Doose's market!  
  
"Dean, you are supposed to be at work. Come, NOW!!" threatened Taylor as he walked away saying something about teenage delinquents (I totally spelled that wrong lol)  
  
"I guess I'll tell you later Rory," Dean said as he ran off to Doose's.  
  
Rory heaved a deep sigh of relief. The last time he'd wanted to tell her something he'd shocked her with the outburst that he was getting married.  
  
'think think think think' she giggled feeling very Winnie the Pooh all of the sudden. 'Dean has been very different lately.'  
  
She walked back into the diner to see Lorelai and Luke bantering AGAIN....  
  
"Lukeeeeeeeeey, I want more coffee,"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Do you want me to do another dance on the counter?" she asked beginning to stand up.  
  
"No, fine, sit down," he said pulling her down off the counter  
  
They then noticed Rory had come back into the diner.  
  
"Hey babe, what did Dean want to talk to you about?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I dunno, he mentioned something about him and Lindsay but then Taylor came running outside and yelled at him to get to work, so he never got to tell me,"  
  
Rory explained to her mother  
  
"Oh ok," Lorelai said, then going back to pestering Luke for more coffee..........  
  
3 cups of coffee later...  
  
"Chitty bang bang chitty chitty bang bang chitty bang bang we love you hey ho chi-"  
  
"Lorelai, stop the insanity! GO HOME! No more Disney renditions!"  
  
"Alright goodbye my beloved coffee supplier!" she winked.  
  
Luke froze at the word beloved and sighed as he watched her walk out of his door once again.  
  
Rory followed as Lorelai practically skipped home! Lorelai was about 20 feet ahead of Rory when she stopped and waited for Rory to catch up.  
  
"So, movie night tonight??" Lorelai asked  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll get the movie and meet you at home," Rory responded.  
  
She shook her head as she watched her mother skip home.  
  
Entering the local video store, Rory heard a rather loud whispering.  
  
"She called him beloved! "  
  
Someone gasped and Rory turned the corner to see Miss Patty and Taylor huddling behind a row of movies.  
  
"Uh, Miss Patty don't you have anything better to do than gossip about a harmless remark? You know full well my mother was on a coffee high and was kidding!"  
  
'Or was she?' Rory wondered.  
  
Rory went to walk around the video store and look for a good movie when again she overheard Taylor and Miss Patty gossiping yet again, but this time about something else. All she could hear was Miss Patty saying something about seeing a teenage boy get out of a BMW near Doose's Market. After that, Taylor got up and left the video store to head to Doose's.  
  
Rory groaned. Miss Patty never took a breather. Grabbing Willy Wonka and Chitty Bang Bang for her mother's amusement she decided to go warn this BMW boy he was about to be harassed. Poor thing she thought, oblivious to the fact she was being watched.  
  
She looked around and found the BMW but nobody was in or near it. She glanced around but didn't see anyone. Then she remembered that her mom would, of course, want coffee for the movie. So, off to Luke's diner she went.  
  
Entering Luke's Diner she walked directly up to the counter and yelled commandingly, "Luke! COFFEE!" then smiling she turned to see... 


	3. Confusing Life

Title: My So Called Life Pairings: Rory/Tristan....Lorelai/Luke Summary: Rory and Lorelais Twisted Life Rating: PG I believe Disclaimer: I own nothing except pictures of Milo and Chad all over my wall Author: Me, Hannah, and Charity  
  
Lorelai........."Hey Rory," she said," I was coming to see what was taking so long, but then I remembered that we needed coffee and junk food. So I came here for coffee and then I'm going to Doose's for junk food."  
  
"Oh ok...well let's get to coffee first," Rory said turning to Luke," Four coffees to go please!"  
  
"No" Luke said simply.  
  
"But Lucas please..." Lorelai said pouting  
  
"I told you not to call me Lucas" said Luke  
  
"Lucas Lucas Lucas" she teased  
  
"Fine, here," Luke said giving her coffee.  
  
"Thanks. Bye Lucas" Lorelai said leaving dragging Rory out of the diner and heading to Doose's.  
  
As soon as they walked into Doose's, Dean approached Rory.  
  
"Rory, could I talk to you, please?" Dean asked.  
  
"Gee, Dean, I'm having dejavu," she giggled.  
  
"I got interrupted before, but this time nothing will stop me," Rory stopped giggling," Rory, Lindsay and I are over. Two people can't get married when one of them is in love with someone else."  
  
Rory gasped.  
  
"Oh man, Dean, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that Lindsay did that to you!!! So, who is she in love with? Do I know them?" Rory questioned quickly.  
  
"No, Rory, it's not like that," Dean explained.  
  
"Then what is it?" Rory asked cluelessly.  
  
"It's just that......"Dean began when he was cut off by Lane.  
  
"Rory, I have to tell you something," Lane yelled as she ran towards Rory.  
  
Dean sighed and ran a hand through his floppy hair.  
  
"Sorry Dean, but I need Rory," Lane exclaimed dragging her away just as Lorelai walked out of Doose's with loads of junk food.  
  
"What's so important, Lane?" Rory asked.  
  
"Rory, I think I have done a mortal sin! I mean I'm with Dave right?"  
  
"Yea, Lane, as far as I know..."  
  
"What was it thinking, I cheated on him Rory! I'm a player! I'm not worthy!" Lane cried sorrowfully.  
  
"Whoa, back up; explain this to me from the beginning."  
  
"Well, I was casually walking to Doose's Market when BEHOLD the most remarkable human being I have ever laid eyes appeared. Oh, Rory, I stared, I gaped, and then I stared some more! Oh Dave will never forgive me!"  
  
Bursting out laughing, Rory comforted her friend saying, "Lane, hormones have a way of making you do that! Dave need not know of your unfaithfulness, besides it's not like you had sudden imaginings of marrying him," Rory turned to see Lane blushing sheepishly.  
  
"I told you Rory!"  
  
"You're so dramatic! You know nothing will ever come between you and Dave."  
  
"Yea, you're right, he's so cute..."  
  
"I got to go though, Lane. I have some thinking. I'm going to walk home. If you see my mom could you tell her?"  
  
"Sure, bye Rory I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye" she replies, and with that Rory walked away, deep in thought.  
  
As Rory walked home, Dean yelled after her, but she didn't feel like stopping so she just kept going Dean finally yelled.....  
  
"Rory, stop, I love you, not Lindsay. I can't marry Lindsay when I'm in love with you. I thought that if maybe I told you that we were getting married, you would be jealous and want me back. Then when Jess left, I thought I might have a chance with you. So I broke it off with Lindsay. I love you Rory!!"  
  
Rory stopped and looked at him and ran off frustrated and crying. She was so confused. Jess had just left and it hurt her so badly. Now, her first love has to tell her that he is still in love with her. She couldn't take much more. As she was thinking, she kept running, and without watching where she was going, she ran into a rock hard wall....or maybe it was rock hard abs.......... 


	4. Sad and Gloomy Meetings

Title: My So Called Life Pairings: Rory/Tristan....Lorelai/Luke Summary: Rory and Lorelais Twisted Life Rating: PG I believe Disclaimer: I own nothing except pictures of Milo and Chad all over my wall Author: Me, Hannah, and Charity  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she rambled on the tears forming in her eyes," I wasn't looking and uh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Its okay, Rory."  
  
Rory looked up as a tear escaped from her eye.  
  
"Tristan," she yelled and embraced him as she began to weep.  
  
"Mary, Mary, Mary, all you had to do was ask..." Tristan said smirking until he saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
She began to cry even harder.  
  
Tristan was too scared to talk. He didn't want one of his sarcastic remarks to accidentally ruin what he had going here. It felt so right. She fit perfectly in his arms. Without thinking he tightened his grip on her. She began to sob into his chest. She couldn't help but think how perfect it felt. But she was so confused. They stood there for what seemed like forever until Tristan began to speak.  
  
"Rory, are you......." He trailed off when he was interrupted by Dean yelling for afar off.  
  
"Rory......." he yelled and cut off when he saw her in Tristan's arms."I thought he was gone. I should have known," Dean said storming off.  
  
"Wait!" Rory yelled. She couldn't handle this. She looked at Tristan and back at Dean. She took off running home as fast as she could without looking back.  
  
Tristan stood there, heartbroken and confused.  
  
(POOR TWISTAN)   
  
Rory ran harder than ever before, not noticing the strange looks she was getting. She let the tears fall down her cheeks and didn't bother to wipe them away. All she wanted was to get into bed and cry. Tristan, Dean... Tristan was what consumed her mind. She was halfway home when the rain began. She ran faster, getting a sudden surge of energy as she thought how perfect the weather fit her mood. Reaching the driveway, Rory stopped her running, realizing how hard she was breathing. She stood there and just screamed screams of confusion and despair.  
  
Lorelai could hear her scream from down the street and began to run home quickly. When she got home, Rory was lying in her bed crying.  
  
"Rory what's wrong, honey?" she asked. Rory was crying so hard she couldn't talk.  
  
Lorelai grabbed the phone and dialed. "Joe, this is Lorelai, I need a pizza with everything and make it fast." she said as she hung up the phone and held a sobbing Rory.  
  
They didn't speak. Lorelai knew Rory didn't need that right now, but you can bet she was going to find out what was bothering her and she would put an end to it too. Rory snuggled her head in Lorelai's shirt as she had no more tears to cry, she sat there staring blankly.  
  
"Rory...are you okay?"  
  
Lorelai heard a muffled response when the doorbell rang.  
  
"That's the pizza. Stay here."  
  
Rory heard the door open and her mother say" How much do I owe y- YOU!"  
  
"Well come in, we don't want you standing outside in the rain," Lorelai said as she let him into the house.  
  
"Could I speak to Rory?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"She probably doesn't feel like talking." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Well, could I try?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, she's right in there," Lorelai said pointing to the door," and if you make her cry even harder, you're in for it!" she said.  
  
"Ok," he responded with a smirk.  
  
He opened the door to see Rory lying face down on her bed with her face in her arms balling her eyes out. Rory slowly turned around when she saw him!  
  
"Tristan!" she smiled and started to hug him. Then, she remembered her problem and let go as she started to cry even harder. Before realizing it, she was in his arms again. The doorbell rang once again.  
  
"Hmmmm, must be the pizza guy this time!" Lorelai said feeling hungry. As soon as she thought that, she began to feel guilty that she was thinking about food when her daughter was in there crying so hard.  
  
She walked to the door and opened it to reveal...........  
  
(bum bum bum ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER HEHE me like!)  
  
Sorry the chapters are so short! I'm trying to spread the entries out! ( 


	5. Hectic Household

Title: My So Called Life Pairings: Rory/Tristan....Lorelai/Luke Summary: Rory and Lorelais Twisted Life Rating: PG I believe Disclaimer: I own nothing except pictures of Milo and Chad all over my wall Author: Me, Hannah, and Charity  
  
"JESS!", but Rory didn't hear her mother's astonished cry, she was too comfortable in the muscular arms of Tristan. It felt good to be held there, Rory felt as though she could let it all out. Tristan's insides were going insane. He remembered the last time he'd seen her cry and how hurt he'd been. This took the pain away. She trusted him enough to let him see her guard down. He caressed her hair longingly as Rory finally and reluctantly peeled herself off Tristan. She looked at Tristan and glanced away for a moment to see a shadowy figure in the doorway. She gasped as her eyes got big.  
  
"Well, looks like you spare no time Rory" an angry voice snarled.  
  
"Jess! No wait Jess!" Rory yelled as he stormed off. "Please, Jess, STOP!"  
  
"Why Rory? I just left a little while ago and you've already found someone new!" He said bitterly.  
  
"You know what! Tristan and I are NOT dating!" she yelled to angry to see Tristan wince as she said that. "And anyways, you just left me! You didn't really even say goodbye! You can't just come here and expect me to run back into your arms. Tristan came over because he saw I was upset and he cared!" she screamed!  
  
Lorelai rushed in there.  
  
"Jess, I think you should go," Lorelai said right as the doorbell rang again!  
  
"Oh good pizza's here finally," Lorelai said breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
Lorelai opened the door and screamed in frustration.  
  
"DEAN! Not you too!" she yelled!  
  
"Rory, I had to tell y- WHAT?! YOU...and YOU! What are you slime bags doing here?"  
  
"Takes one to know one" Jess whispered.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Tristan muttered.  
  
Jess and Tristan looked at one another. They now had 2 things in common: their hatred for Dean and their love for Rory.  
  
"STOP IT," Rory screamed wildly. "You left me," she cried pointing at Jess.  
  
"You were supposed to be getting married," she yelled to Dean.  
  
"And YOU...you...," she sighed looking confused and speechless at Tristan. 'You didn't kiss me goodbye.' She thought.  
  
Lorelai decided to put an end to this. She saw the strain it was putting on Rory. "All of you SIT. ON. THE. COUCH.," she commanded giving them the evil eye. "I'm going to have a talk with Rory...BEHAVE!"  
  
They all sat there confused while Lorelai dragged Rory away.  
  
Tristan was so confused! 'Dean getting married?' he thought to himself.....to whom? It couldn't be Rory, because she wouldn't be so shocked.  
  
Dean was also confused! What was Tristan doing back? Dean always knew he had a thing for Rory and was glad when he was gone. Then now that Jess was gone, Dean might have another chance, but now they're BOTH back! I just can't win!!  
  
Jess was also fairly confused. Who was that blonde haired guy and why was he here? And what did Dean come here for?  
  
They were all wondering when Lorelai sat Rory down on her bed. "Speak" was all she said........... 


	6. Author's Note

I hope that you didn't think this was a chapter! I'm really sorry about the story being a rush and everything. I'm going to explain a few things! ( First off, I'm sorry that the whole story is rushed. Honestly, my friends and I were never planning on putting this story on FanFiction.net. We were actually just writing it for fun. So we wrote what we wanted to happen, not what really would happen. Sorry if it's off. We were just goofing off. Also, I know my name is Literati Lover and I'm writing a Trory. There's a reason for that. When I first started watching Gilmore Girls, I started right about when Jess showed up and Tristan left. I never got to see what Tristan was really like. Then when I saw the old episodes on beginnings, I fell in love with Tristan. That's why I write Trories. I didn't feel like getting a new name though. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also, my friend Hannah is also a major Trory. That is another reason why this story is a Trory. Our friend Charity is a Literati though, so there will most likely be some quality moments for you guys. ( I hope that this cleared up any problems you may have had. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask! ( Luv ya, ~~*NiCoLe*~~ 


	7. Chit Chat

Title: My So Called Life Pairings: Rory/Tristan....Lorelai/Luke Summary: Rory and Lorelais Twisted Life Rating: PG I believe Disclaimer: I own nothing except pictures of Milo and Chad all over my wall Author: Me, Hannah, and Charity  
  
Lorelai's mouth continued to open wider and wider as Rory went through the entire episode.  
  
"Which brings us to where we are now... you and I here and Jess, Dean, and Tristan stranded in the living room," she concluded.  
  
Lorelai sat speechless.  
  
"Oh, the tangled web we weave," Rory sighed helplessly unsure of what to do next.  
  
The doorbell rings and Lorelai stutters," I- I'm gonna go get that."  
  
She opens the door and FINALLY there stood the pizza man, smiling stupidly.  
  
"UH, how much do I owe you?"  
  
"$10.97"  
  
"Rip off," she muttered handing him the cash, grabbing the pizzas and slamming the door simultaneously. She turned to see the guys all staring at her expectantly.  
  
"Um, I think one of you should go in at a time and talk to Rory. If you upset her though I'm going to go Power Rangers on you," she howled an evil laugh while Jess, Tristan, and Dean looked afraid.  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
................................  
  
Rory was awoken out of her train of thought to a knock on the door.  
  
"Come on in mom..." she groaned, but her mom was not the one to enter.  
  
"Dean What are you doing? You can't come in here! I'm not ready to talk!" Rory said, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Rory, please. Just listen to me. Your mom said that each of us could come in one at a time to talk to you and I jumped off the couch first, so here I am! Would you just listen to me, please?"  
  
"Ok fine, speak." Rory said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Rory, I love you. I never stopped loving you. I dated Lindsay to get over you. We got engaged so I could make you jealous. Once Jess was gone, I realized that I might have a chance with you, so I broke off the engagement. Now Jess is back and Tristan is here, and I want to be with you. Rory, I love you." Dean said.  
  
"Right now, I am confused Dean. You were my first love, but I'm not sure what I feel right now. I'm also confused that Jess showed up. I don't know what he is doing here, Tristan neither. I have no clue WHAT is going on. I need time to think," she said.  
  
"Ok, well think and I will talk to you when you are ready," Dean said as he kissed her on the cheek and walked out, but not without saying a last, "Rory, I love you, and don't ever forget that. I'm waiting for you."  
  
Rory sighed deeply and threw herself on the bed. She did not need this right now. What was she supposed to say? Burying her face in the pillow, she screamed, as the pillow muffled her frustration there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Uhhmmmmmmmm," she wined.  
  
"Rory," Jess filled the doorway," Hi," he said plainly.  
  
"Hi," she said meekly.  
  
"Who's the guy?" he asked intensely to Rory's amazement.  
  
"Tristan, not that it's any of your business. You left, Jess and like I said there's nothing going on between us," she answered angrily hoping the regret in her last sentence didn't show.  
  
"Well, it sure looked like it and I'm sorry I just up and left, he's my dad though Rory. You don't understand. I wanna know him."  
  
"Good for you. Now why are you here?" she showed no sympathy.  
  
"I came back for you"  
  
Rory scoffed," Thanks for thinking of me so much."  
  
"Rory, I-I want to be with you."  
  
"I don't know what I want right now. I'm confused and you... you didn't seem like you wanted to be with me and you just left for California. I need to think. "  
  
"I'll wait for you," he said sounding sincere.  
  
Sounds familiar, she thought.  
  
"Goodbye, Jess, I guess I'll see you at Luke's," she said her anger decreasing.  
  
"Ya," he grumbled back to the old Jess as he slammed the door lightly but enough to make an impact.  
  
Another light knock at the door brought Rory to a deer in headlights position. This time Rory went to open the door instead of letting them let themselves in, but when she opened the door...  
  
She found Lorelai with the pizza!  
  
"Thank you so much mom! I'm starving! You are my hero!"  
  
"I know, I'm great aren't I?" Lorelai said  
  
"Don't get a big head about it. You might not fit through the door," Rory responded.  
  
"Ok well honey, are you ready for me to send Tristan in?" Lorelai asked, making sure before she just sent him in. She knew what Tristan used to be like. Although from what Lorelai could tell, he seemed nice, but she wanted to be sure.  
  
"Yeah, no problem mom. Just send him in. I'm ready....I hope" Rory said as Lorelai walked out.  
  
Her heart began to thump as she anticipated Tristan's coming. Why was he here? and How did he get out of military school were questions that raced through her mind until that fateful knock came. She jumped about a foot.  
  
"Come in," she said meekly.  
  
"Rory...Hi," Tristan said coolly as Rory finally took the time to take him all in. His hair was short and gelled for a change, his body more sturdy and muscular looking under his pale blue sweater, but his eyes were that same heart rendering Icy blue that Rory could stare in forever.  
  
"Tristan," she said happily as she jumped up and hugged him.  
  
He smiled, shocked, but realizing this seemed so right. He smelt her hair and took in every piece of her. Her eyes... the same wildly confusing blue pools that sent chills up his spine whenever they were centered on him.  
  
"So what's the party for?" he questioned, hoping Rory wouldn't notice the love he tried so strongly to hide.  
  
"Oh," she said at a loss for words, "They just dropped in."  
  
Tristan knew she was lying otherwise she wouldn't have cried so fiercely into his shoulder earlier on, before Jess and Dean arrived.  
  
"Well it was good to see Dean again and um, meet Jess," He said doing his best to look sincere. If there was one thing he learned at military school it was to mind your own business, but with Rory he didn't have to. Her eyes were the window to her heart.  
  
"Tristan, I missed you," Rory admitted as Tristan's heart soared.  
  
"I missed you, too. You have no idea how hard I tried to get out of that place, but I excelled in everything I did there for my one main goal-"  
  
"To get the heck out of there?" she interrupted.  
  
"Yea," he lied. "I'm sorry, Rory, for all the pain I ever caused you. I'm sorry you hated me so," he cringed.  
  
"Hated is the key word. That was then, this is now. I'm sorry too Tristan for certain things I may have done or said. I'm glad you're back."  
  
"Hey coffee anyone?" Lorelai burst into the room at that moment.  
  
"YES!" Tristan responded a bit too quickly and too enthusiastically, The Lorelais looked at one another. Tristan knew if he was trapped alone in the room with Rory Gilmore any longer, he would be forced to tell her of his feelings. He wasn't ready to be so open, but she had this...effect on him, that totally surpassed all his barriers. 


	8. Tristans staying over!

Title: My So Called Life Pairings: Rory/Tristan....Lorelai/Luke Summary: Rory and Lorelais Twisted Life Rating: PG I believe Disclaimer: I own nothing except pictures of Milo and Chad all over my wall Author: Me, Hannah, and Charity  
  
It was very awkward between everyone. Tristan, Jess, and Dean kept shooting daggers through their eyes to the others. It was silent until Lorelai began to speak.  
  
"Well, we were supposed to be having a movie night and well I don't want you guys coming over to ruin that. So you can either stay here and watch the movie with us or leave." Lorelai said as she headed to the living room, coffee in hand.  
  
"I'm in," said Tristan, Dean, Jess, and Rory.  
  
Lorelai sat on the couch, and Rory sat next to her. Tristan, being very athletic from military school, quickly jumped over the back of the couch right next to her. Dean and Jess both were angry, but they sat on the floor in front of the couch. Tristan couldn't help but smirk at seeing how angry Dean and Jess were. Lorelai got up to put in the movie, Willy Wonka of course. As soon as the movie began, Rory began to loosen up and calm down. She wouldn't think for tonight. She would deal with her problems tomorrow. She needed rest. She smiled and leaned back into the couch happily watching the movie. Every once in a while, she became self-conscious of Tristan's shoulder against hers, but tried to ignore that tingling feeling as she went back to the movie.  
  
As soon as the oompa loompas graced the screen, Lorelai was instantly dancing along with them as she had memorized every move. Rory smiled knowing she too knew every move and that they had practiced together many a time. She would have joined in had the room not been filled with boys that right now were a little edgy. Tristan grinned, while Jess stared oddly at her, and Dean sat there expressionless. When it was all sung and done, Lorelai finally took her place beside Rory once more.  
  
She had been trying to lighten the atmosphere. As soon as Tristan launched himself beside Rory a silent battle had begun. The guys barely watched the movie instead they became Mr. Masculinity (thanks Nikki!) and pretended they were not amused by the movie. Tristan was the only guy who seemed to enjoy it. He blotted out the other guys and was just content to sit beside her as her mother paraded around the room to do the oompa loompa.  
  
When the flick was finally over, Rory was at a loss for words. Lorelai decided to take control.  
  
"Wow, that was fun," she yawned," man I'm tired though. Bed time, ya'll. I'm sure Rory will see if you can come out and play tomorrow. "  
  
They all froze, not knowing how to say goodbye to Rory. Dean finally said, "Bye Rory. I, uh, hope to see you soon" he added the double meaning as he walked through the door trying hard not to look back.  
  
"Ya, same here," Jess replied coolly. Being indifferent, but letting Rory see the love in his eyes.  
  
"Lorelai, Rory, I had a fantastic time. Love to do it again. Sorry for all the trouble we caused, I'm probably should have just called. Rory if you want to hang out or catch up, call me."  
  
"Wait," Lorelai stopped him from leaving," are you driving all the way out to Hartford tonight?"  
  
"Yea, it's only about 30 minutes from here."  
  
"That just will not do." Rory stared wide eyed at her mom.  
  
"Stay the night, we have an extra bedroom. You can just call up your parents and tell them."  
  
"I would like that... alot. Rory, you wouldn't mind would you? I don't want to intrude on anything." he emphasized.  
  
"N-No, not at all. We can catch up like you said." She finally regained a part of her speech.  
  
"It's settled then. The bed is made and the complimentary housekeeper is at hand a.k.a. me. So you need anything feel free to ask." she yelled as she maid her way up the stairs, grinning wildly, and singing" I feel good!"  
  
"Coffee?" Rory asked shyly as she went into the kitchen.  
  
Jess and Dean waited outside for Tristan to leave. They stood there for about 10 minutes of complete silence before Jess spoke up.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" Dean replied.  
  
"I thought you were getting married."  
  
"I thought that you left."  
  
"I was" Dean replied at the same time that Jess said "I did."  
  
"Why aren't you getting married now?" Jess asked.  
  
"That's really none of your business, and you shouldn't be here, you jerk!" Dean said bitterly.  
  
"I'm not the one who dumped her in front of the whole town" Jess snapped.  
  
"I'm not the one who left her without even a real goodbye."  
  
Dean had him there. There was another silence while both of them were thinking.  
  
Dean was indeed jealous of Jess. He thought that he might have had a chance with Rory, but Jess, of course had to come back along with Tristan.  
  
Almost as though Jess was reading his thoughts, he replied, "Where's Tristan? And who is he anyways?"  
  
"Oh, you mean, the accountant, just a guy that has been in love with Rory since he met her. He teased her but he really liked her all along. He got shipped off to good ol' military school and now he's back. Who knows why........"  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like he's coming outside any time soon, so I'm leaving," Jess said starting to walk away.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Dean said as he walked away as well.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Cut to inside house:  
  
Rory was sitting there stirring her coffee quietly. She had been in an uncomfortable silence for a while now.  
  
"So, what was that back there?" Tristan asked breaking the silence. Rory jumped at the sound of his voice because it had been quiet so long.  
  
"I don't really feel like talking about any of that today. Tonight, I'm going to stay calm. I'm not going to think about any of it. I'll worry about it to tomorrow."  
  
"That's ok, I understand."  
  
"So what about you and military school? They actually let you out?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"I was let out on good behavior," he said holding back a smirk. He couldn't hold back anymore when he saw the look she gave him. It was almost as if she was saying 'yeah right Dugrey.' They both started to laugh. "Actually Rory there's this thing called graduation. You might have heard of it before."  
  
"What a coincidence, I had one of those too!" She said jokingly  
  
"Actually" Tristan began "I graduated Valedictorian."  
  
"Really? Me too." Rory responded  
  
"Awww my little Mary beat Paris. I'm so proud of you" he said petting her head.  
  
"Well, I'm proud of you too Trissy" she said smiling.  
  
"Oh aren't you funny"  
  
"I like to think so."  
  
"So what happened with Paris?" Tristan asked curious as to how Rory beat Paris and yet was still alive.  
  
"We became very good friends. She was my best friend at Chilton."  
  
"You're kidding right?" he asked astonished  
  
"Nope"  
  
"wow"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"How did she manage without me?" Tristan asked cockily.  
  
"I see your ego hasn't changed much since you left," she said playfully hitting his shoulder.  
  
"Can't keep your hands off me?" he asked with that famous Dugrey smirk.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Paris has a boyfriend as a matter of fact."  
  
"Really?" Tristan asked. He had been shocked in so many ways tonight. "Who?" he finished.  
  
"His name is Jamie. He actually went to Princeton this year."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"My aren't we articulate today" Rory said smiling (I stole that from someone else on this site I think it wuz Susie, hope ya don't mind)   
  
~~~~~  
  
There was another silence.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go get ready for bed. You should really call your parents," Rory told Tristan.  
  
"I'll come back soon when I'm finished and I'll show you to your room."  
  
"ok," Tristan replied. Rory began to walk upstairs. She then stopped and turned around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory began to look everywhere. "Oh I forgot to find the phone for you." She looked under the couch, in the freezer, and almost everywhere.  
  
"Shouldn't the phone be on the hook?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Ha, US have the phone in the right place," she laughed.  
  
She finally opened the refrigerator and lo and behold there it was.  
  
"Aha! There you are," she said grabbing the phone and holding it up in the air. Tristan began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"You act as though it's common to find your phone in the refrigerator." He said still laughing.  
  
"No silly, finding the phone in the over, freezer, or under the couch is normal. We've only found it in the refrigerator a few times before." The look on her face was so serious it made Tristan laugh even harder, which eventually caused Rory to laugh.  
  
Rory tossed Tristan the phone, "Here, call your parents." He took the phone and smiled as she walked away. He turned on the phone and began to dial his parents' number.  
  
"Hello, Dugrey's residence. Mr. Dugrey speaking"  
  
"Hello father."  
  
"Hello Tristan. Where might you be at this hour?"  
  
"I am at a friend's house. Her mother didn't want me to drive all the way home to Hartford this late at night."  
  
"And who might this friend be?"  
  
"Rory Gilmore" Tristan answered. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Richard Gilmore's granddaughter?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"Well, that's wonderful son, I approve." Tristan rolled his eyes. His parents only cared about wealth and status.  
  
"Ok, well I have to go now"  
  
"Goodnight Son"  
  
"Goodnight Father" he said hanging up the phone. He walked over to the receiver and was about to put the phone down when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?!!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tristan asked cautiously.  
  
"You were about the put the phone where it belongs. Lorelai would take your head for that." she said as if it were obvious.  
  
"Ok, so where do I put it?" he asked.  
  
"Anywhere, except for where it belongs."  
  
"Ok," he said tossing the phone on the couch.  
  
"Good boy," she said 


	9. Did somebody say coffee?

Title: My So Called Life Pairings: Rory/Tristan....Lorelai/Luke Summary: Rory and Lorelais Twisted Life Rating: PG I believe Disclaimer: I own nothing except pictures of Milo and Chad all over my wall Author: Me, Hannah, and Charity  
  
Rory muttered and stammered to herself as she tripped over basically every inanimate object on the floor in her room. Tristan had this way of utterly distorting her senses so she fluttered and acted like a moron. How was she gonna make it through the night knowing he would be upstairs in the room above her.  
  
She threw her hair in a messy bob and put on her favorite pajamas covered in penguins. She walked directly to the kitchen and instantly felt self conscious as Tristan drank her in. The hair produced a halo around her face and the pajamas set off her innocence. He was struck dumb.  
  
"Good morning," she said cheerily then realized it wasn't the morning and she put her hand to her face and groaned.  
  
Removing her hand, Tristan said," Good morning," in return smiling widely.  
  
"I am just totally exhausted by all that went on today. Take nothing I say seriously please!"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Hmm well, now it's time for the tour. As we make our way up the stairs we find a grandly decorated banister untouched by scuffs, and to our right the quaint hallway leading to the east umm west room. Finally we have reached our destination. This is Lifestyles of the rich and famous' pride and joy." She giggled then was ashamed when she remembered Tristan's wealth.  
  
Realizing this Tristan instantly responded, "Wow this is wonderful. I wish my home were this... homey. It's so stiff with airs."  
  
"Thanks, but hardly anyone ever sleeps in here. You are a rarity indeed. There's the pillow and sheets etc etc. No need to worry about the quilt. I'm sorry there's no bell to ring if you need me," she managed.  
  
"You know I actually had one of those once. My butler Geoffrey would always do this Adam's family voice "You raaaaaaaang sir," he imitated perfectly while Rory laughed hysterically.  
  
That was the beginning of a long talk and exchange of stories going all through the night.  
  
They talked and laughed for about 3 hours. Time flew by so fast. "I guess I'd better get to bed," Rory said, "You know where my room is if you need me."  
  
"Are you suggesting something?" Tristan asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
She ignored him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"The bathroom is right down the hall" she said pointing.  
  
"If you need anything just ask....goodnight Tristan" she said about to shut the door  
  
"Goodnight, Mary" he said smiling.  
  
She smiled and shut the door.  
  
~~*ThE nExT mOrNiNg*~~  
  
Tristan woke up early and headed down to the kitchen. His cook at home and taught him how to cook very well, and he was going to cook breakfast for Lorelai and Rory. He looked around and all he saw was coffee beans and pop tarts. He decided just to make coffee.  
  
He began to make the coffee and heard a voice come from the living room........"Do I smell coffee?" he heard Lorelai scream. Tristan poured a cup as she walked into the kitchen and he handed it to her.  
  
"Oh, I like you," she said grabbing the cup and gulping it down. "Ooooo.....yummy!"  
  
He smiled and was about to say something when he heard a Rory coming out of her room. Tristan started staring at her. She looked so cute. Her hair was messy but she still looked adorable. Lorelai whispered to Tristan, "I think that you are starting to drool." He quickly looked away.  
  
"What's all that racket?" Rory asked, "Can't a girl sleep around here?" she said groggily before looking up and seeing what Lorelai was holding. "Oooooo COFFEE!!!" she said trying to steal Lorelai's coffee.  
  
"Hey! Get your own! This is mine," Lorelai said pulling her coffee away from Rory.  
  
"Meanie" Rory said sticking out her tongue. Tristan laughed at how much Rory and her mom were alike. Now he knew where Rory got her spunk from.  
  
"Here, I got you your own," Tristan said handing Rory a cup.  
  
"Ooooo Thank you!!! I like you now, you are forgiven for everything you've ever done." she said smiling and gulping down the coffee.  
  
"If I knew all I needed was coffee, I would have gotten you some a long time ago," Tristan replied back before saying, "I tried to cook breakfast, but you have no food"  
  
"Oh, we never have food. We just eat at Luke's" Rory explained.  
  
"Who's Luke?" he asked worried about another guy in Rory's life.  
  
"Oh just the flannel shirt, backwards cap wearing coffee supplier that is in love with my mother and she doesn't know it even though everyone else can tell." she explained.  
  
"Luke is not in love with me"  
  
"De-Nile isn't just a river in Egypt"(I think I already used that) Rory said.  
  
"Whatever" Lorelai replied.  
  
"See," Rory said looking at Tristan who just smiled.  
  
"Well after all that talk about Luke's, I'm getting hungry, let's go"  
  
"Umm I think I'll just stay here," Rory said.  
  
Lorelai knew what Rory's problem was. "Could you excuse us for a second?" she asked Tristan.  
  
"Oh yeah sure," Tristan said as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Rory, I know you don't want to go because of Jess," Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom, I'm not ready to see him"  
  
"You have to see him sooner or later and you said yesterday that you would deal with your problems tomorrow and tomorrow is today"  
  
"I know mom, but I loved him and he just left me. I can't just get over that," she said. She was on the verge of tears but she WOULD NOT cry.  
  
"I know honey. But this is Luke's. We need Luke's. and you have to talk to him sooner or later and I'm hoping sooner cause I really need coffee."  
  
"Ok mom, just let me take a shower and get dressed and we can go,"  
  
"alright honey"  
  
Rory took a quick shower and changed her clothes and went to get Tristan. She accidentally opened the door and his back was to her as he was changing his shirt. Rory froze and just stood there and stared. Tristan turned around and caught her staring. "Like what you see, Mary?" he asked. She looked to the ground.  
  
"I was just coming to tell you that we were ready to leave." she said still looking at the ground.  
  
"Rory, I was just kidding. You can look up. I'm not going to bite."  
  
"I don't think that's the best idea," she said honestly and amazed that she said it.  
  
Tristan smiled knowing that he made her nervous.  
  
"OK I have my shirt on, lets go" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her down the stairs. They grabbed Lorelai and ran out the door.  
  
They walked into Luke's  
  
"Lukey..........." Lorelai whined  
  
"No" he replied  
  
"I didn't ask anything yet"  
  
"I don't care the answers no!"  
  
"Coffee please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Do you want another counter dance?" she said about to hop on the counter.  
  
"Fine, here," he said pouring her, Rory and Tristan some coffee.  
  
Rory and Tristan smiled at each other because of Luke and Lorelai. It was so obvious that they liked each other.  
  
Just then, Jess came bounding down the stairs. He tried to hold in his surprise as he saw Tristan there, obviously indicating that he had stayed over last night. He walked over to Rory.  
  
"Rory could I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," she said as he led her outside.  
  
Ok, sorry that I forgot to mention. A few parts of this story were also written by our other friend Charity, but the majority is written by Hannah and me! I hope that you're enjoying it so far. Please review! ( 


	10. Setting the Dates

Title: My So Called Life  
  
Pairings: Rory/Tristan....Lorelai/Luke  
  
Summary: Rory and Lorelai's Twisted Life  
  
Rating: PG I believe  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except pictures of Milo and Chad all over my wall  
  
Author: Me, Hannah, and Charity  
  
Rory whimpered. She wasn't ready for another ordeal. She walked defeated outside of Luke's Diner to see what Jess had to say.  
  
"Rory, would you go out with me tonight? I want to make some things right, this doesn't have to be a date."  
  
"Um, sure, Jess. Where to?" inwardly groaning wondering what scheme was up.  
  
"Around-but dress nice."  
  
"Formal?"  
  
"Nice."  
  
'Formal.' She thought.  
  
"Okay, pick me up at about 7?" Jess nodded and Rory reentered Luke's.  
  
Seeing Rory's dejected look Tristan immediately sought out to make her happy. Grabbing her coffee mug as she threw herself down at the table her mother was sitting at Tristan rushed over.  
  
"My name is Tristan and I will be your server today," He said respectively, but couldn't resist letting out a wide grin.  
  
Laughing Rory ordered, wondering if he was really going to serve her.  
  
"Would you like fries with that ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, please," Rory grinned as Tristan took down Lorelai's meal and walked off to Luke.  
  
(IN THE KITCHEN)  
  
"Hey Luke, can I get two cheeseburgers one with fries and one with extra coffee?  
  
"Lemme guess Rory AND Lorelai have involved YOU too in their sinister plan to extract coffee from me."  
  
"Well that and Rory is kinda down in the dumps so I have inaudibly made myself her servant for like the next hour or so. She just doesn't know it."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think she went outside and had a talk with you ...nephew?"  
  
"Jess, if he hurts her..."  
  
Tristan agreed in his mind. He liked Luke. The whole macho exterior wasn't enough to hide what a great person he was to Rory and Lorelai. He really loved them. Plus, Tristan could relate to loving a Gilmore, it wasn't exactly easy.  
  
"Here are the orders," Luke broke into his thoughts with an inkling of a smile. He knew Tristan was thinking about Rory. Luke didn't feel guilty as Tristan walked out of the kitchen and Luke thought, they're perfect for one another.  
  
"Here's you wonderful food, m'lady" Tristan said setting down the food and coffee and pulling up a chair for himself. Rory was just about to start eating when Dean walked in. He saw Tristan and his eyes flashed with anger.  
  
'The only way he could be here this early was if he stayed over there last night. I'm gunna...' Dean's thoughts were cut off by Lorelai.  
  
"Dean, do you need something?"  
  
"Yeah, Rory I was wondering if I could talk to you.......outside," he said looking pointedly at Tristan.  
  
Tristan just ignored it and sat there waiting for Rory to answer.  
  
"Yeah, let's go because I'm hungry and my foods getting cold," she said standing up.  
  
She looked at Lorelai and yelled as she walked out the door, "and mom, don't steal my coffee. Tristan, don't let her steal my coffee."  
  
"Rory, I was just wondering if we could go out tonight, just you and me, you know," Dean said hopefully.  
  
"Well, I already have a date with Jess tonight," Rory told him.  
  
"At what time?"  
  
"He's picking me up at seven."  
  
"How about after that? Can I pick you up at 9:30??" Dean asked.  
  
"I don't know Dean. I don't know how long it will take or if I'll even feel like going out after that."  
  
"Ok then fine, how about in a few hours. I'll take you out at 3 and have you back by 7 so that you can go out with jess. Please Rory? Give me one more chance," Dean said almost begging.  
  
"Fine, pick me up at 3?" she asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok I'll see you then," Rory said heading into the diner.  
  
"Ok, bye Rory" Dean said.........."I love you," he whispered off into the distance. 


	11. Lollipop Lovin'

Title: My So Called Life  
  
Pairings: Rory/Tristan....Lorelai/Luke  
  
Summary: Rory and Lorelai's Twisted Life  
  
Rating: PG I believe  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except pictures of Milo and Chad all over my wall  
  
Author: Me, Hannah, and Charity  
  
Ok, oh my gosh! I am soooooooo sorry! I REALLY need to explain something. Somebody asked me why Tristan was staying over, so I went back to check the story because I had explained it. What happened was, I accidentally saved the chapter under a different name and left it out. So, no one saw one of the biggest chapters of the story. I had to rearrange the order and now the chapter I forgot is called Tristan...staying over?! I am terribly sorry that I forgot it! I can't believe that I did that! I'm so sorry! I hope that cleared anything up!!  
  
"Why so glum?" Tristan asked trying not to sound to nosy.  
  
"Just another hot date today."  
  
"Another?"  
  
"Yea, Jess is picking me up at 7 and Dean before him at 3."  
  
"Joy"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I won't add to your worries, though I'd like to spend time with you."  
  
"How about today?" Rory surprised Tristan.  
  
"Uh, yea. Let's go do something."  
  
"Sky diving, anyone?" Lorelai jumped into the conversation.  
  
"Mom, I really love you, but no. I think Tristan and I will go do something a bit less ...dangerous."  
  
"Oooooooooo, Tristan and I! I rather like the sound of that," she replied letting Rory know where her favor was.  
  
"Whatever you say, Mom." Rory ushered Tristan out the door, "I'll be back by 3!"  
  
"Sure, leave me with the scary plaid man!" Lorelai yelled back.  
  
"I heard that!" Luke retorted form somewhere in the kitchen.  
  
Dean was heading off to Doose's for work today excited about spending time with Rory later on. He turned and noticed Rory and Tristan walking out of the diner laughing together. Anger rushed through him. He gently calmed himself.  
  
'Rory would never like Tristan, right?' he thought to himself. 'I mean she hated him in high school. Not much could have changed,' he continued thinking.  
  
~~~~~Back to Tristan and Rory~~~~~  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Rory asked Tristan.  
  
"Doesn't matter, although I would like to know what happened between you and bag.....dean,"  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you later. Right now we have to pick a destination," she said.  
  
"Water"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Sandwiches"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Apples"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Brownies"  
  
"Hmmm, check"  
  
"Well then let's go!" Rory grabbed Tristan's hand as he held on to the basket for dear life.  
  
Unlocking his silver BMW, Tristan laughed. "How on earth did you get me to go on a picnic with you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?"  
  
"Well, it was either A. my charm and wit. B. my beauty and poise or C. you just can't resist me," she giggled as Tristan thought D. all of the above.  
  
"Rory I'm not sure you can get into my car with your head being as big as it is at the moment."  
  
"Uh," Rory groaned as she playfully slapped him. "We'll see who can't get in the car." She yelled mysteriously as she ran to the car, hopped inside and began to lock the doors over and over again every time Tristan unlocked them.  
  
"Hey," Smirked Tristan, "Lemme in"  
  
"Under one condition...I get to drive."  
  
Tristan stood scared and grudgingly handed the keys over through the inch Rory produced in the window.  
  
"Now unlock the door Rory" Tristan said  
  
"No" she said sticking out her tongue as she bent over and was about to open the door when Tristan said......  
  
"You know, there are much better things I can think of to do with that tongue" Tristan said smirking  
  
"Ewwwww you sick man you, just for that, I'm not letting you in" she said smirking back.  
  
"What do you mean, I was talking about eating a lollipop," he said pulling a lollipop out of his pocket (haha not that he'd have one in there but I thought it was funny)  
  
Rory reached through the window to try and grab it. Tristan grabbed her hand to stop her.  
  
"Only if you let me in" he said  
  
"Fine" she responded. He let go of her hand reluctantly. She unlocked the doors and he got into the passenger seat. 


	12. Driving On

Title: My So Called Life Pairings: Rory/Tristan....Lorelai/Luke Summary: Rory and Lorelais Twisted Life Rating: PG I believe Disclaimer: I own nothing except pictures of Milo and Chad all over my wall Author: Me, Hannah, and Charity  
  
"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" Rory yelled windows rolled down as she sped down the highway.  
  
Tristan sat gripping the arm rest in suspense. Terrified, he pleaded, "Rory, you know they have a speed limit, right?"  
  
Rory cackled evilly. "I have the need, the need to speed!" causing Tristan to tighten his seat belt.  
  
"I wonder if the whole of Chilton knows what a nig fat scaredy cat you are?"  
  
Tristan grinned," And I wonder if they know what an amazing, crazy, confident, and not shy person you are?" He smirked attractively. 'And did I mention beautiful?' he thought.  
  
Rory grinned sheepishly as she pulled into a secluded park that was set on an attractive and scenic lake.  
  
"Out," she said simply.  
  
Obeying Tristan grabbed the food and made his way out of the car. Rory walked ahead looking back happily every so often.  
  
"Here," she stopped, waiting for Tristan to catch up with the blanket. For some reason she felt shy all of the sudden. She stayed looking at the ground as Tristan walked up. He gently laid down the blanket and grabbed her and tugged her down. Also experiencing Rory's shyness he decided he'd better say something.  
  
"Uh, sandwich," he stuttered.  
  
Rory giggled and the ice was broken. They ate and laughed and chatted like old friends. Tristan to Rory was a mystery. She knew he had a deepness no one else had ever noticed. He had secrets and walls that no one could break or see through until Rory came along. She was willing to get to know the real Tristan, which was what she wanted. She still wasn't sure of her feelings for him, but she wanted to have to chance to figure them out.  
  
It was nearing the time to go home and Rory groaned at the thought having to leave. Something inside her chest was beating rapidly... her heart. They drove home silently. Rory let Tristan drive so she could think. She leaned her head against the head rest and closed her eyes. She must have dozed off because when she opened her eyes they were parked in the drive way of her house. Dazed by her sleep she leaned in and kissed Tristan.  
  
She pulled away quickly.  
  
'What am I doing?' she thought. 'It felt good but I'm just so confused. This can't be happening to me.'  
  
Her eyes got big and she sat there staring at Tristan while she thought silently to herself.  
  
Tristan's heart was breaking inside knowing that she pulled away quickly. To him, it felt so great. 'I wish I knew what she was thinking' he thought to himself.  
  
"Umm Rory are you ok?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go" she said hopping out of the car.  
  
"Rory, wait" he said  
  
She turned around and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"I don't want you to ignore it like last time." he said begging for it to be different than their last kiss.  
  
"I'm not, I just, I need time to think." she said.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I'll call you tonight after my dates with Dean and Jess, ok?"  
  
"Ok" he said smiling.  
  
"And remember Tristan, this kiss wasn't at all like the first one"  
  
"How's that?" he asked.  
  
"Because I didn't run out crying," she said then smiled. "I ran out smiling" and she ran off into the house.  
  
Great ending for the chapter, huh? Yeah, Hannah and I thought so too!! So reviews, anyone? Please?! Thanks ( 


	13. Books Galore

Title: My So Called Life Pairings: Rory/Tristan....Lorelai/Luke Summary: Rory and Lorelais Twisted Life Rating: PG I believe Disclaimer: I own nothing except pictures of Milo and Chad all over my wall Author: Me, Hannah, and Charity  
  
Rory hummed happily. She thought that was a pretty good line to leave him with. Leaving him wondering. She grinned. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Rory answered cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Rory," Dean's voice answered in the phone and Rory's mood sank tremendously.  
  
"Ready?" he questioned.  
  
"Yep," Rory replied shortly.  
  
"I'll be right there." He said hanging up.  
  
Rory counted down the moments sadly as she waited for him to pull up.  
  
When she finally heard the crunching of the tires, she made her way to the door, waving goodbye non-enthusiastically to her mom .  
  
"Bye Mom, Hi Dean," she said opening the door. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she stepped out as Dean put her arm around her. He opened the door and went to his side of the car. Buckling in Rory sat down and waited apprehensively.  
  
"Tally ho, to the book store!" he grinned.  
  
Rory felt her mood brighten a bit but she couldn't help but wish it were Tristan and not Dean who was taking her.  
  
Dean and Rory headed off to the bookstore. Dean had a lot of money that his parents had given him to help support Lindsay and the wedding. But since he wasn't getting married, he figured he would spend it on the person he loved the most, Rory. Dean pulled up to the bookstore, got out, and went to open the door for Rory. Rory's eyes lit up as soon as they entered the bookstore.  
  
"Buy whatever you'd like" he said  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really. Anything you want, it's yours"  
  
She jumped up and down and without realizing it, kissed him on the cheek due to the overwhelming aroma of books all around her.  
  
She ran off skipping to find some books.  
  
"Dean thanks for this, but I cant" said Rory  
  
"why?" said dean  
  
"I don't think I'm in love with you the way I am with Tristan and Jess" Rory replied  
  
"O ok does that mean I'm out now its between Jess and Tristan?"  
  
"Right now this is so confusing you, jess, Tristan, I don't know but you broke up with me in front of everybody the whole town. You made it clear about your feelings. Even when me and jess where going out you were trying to get me back. Please just go" Rory said  
  
"Huh, why? What?" dean said  
  
"Just go Dean" "Please" said Rory  
  
Dean looked sad and started to walk away. He turned back and looked at Rory once more. She saw the look on his face and couldn't help but feel bad. She couldn't be this mean to the guy that cares about her so much. She ran up to him.  
  
"Wait, Dean. Don't go. I'm sorry. I'm just confused about everything. I don't want you to leave. I didn't mean to be like that I'm just confused right now. I mean everyone came back at the same time." she explained pleadingly "I'm sorry" she said.  
  
He smiled. "It's ok Rory, I understand. So go in there and get your books"  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and skipped off. She found her books and then found Dean. He paid for her books and they left.  
  
"Where to now?" she asked.  
  
"The Stars Hollow Carnival" he said smiling!  
  
Ok so that's all for this chapter! You like it? Yeah, this is the chapter where our other friend came in so there was a slight variation from our normal writing skills! ( Hope you like it..one word......review! ( 


	14. Cotton Candy and a Ferris Wheel

Title: My So Called Life Pairings: Rory/Tristan....Lorelai/Luke Summary: Rory and Lorelais Twisted Life Rating: PG I believe Disclaimer: I own nothing except pictures of Milo and Chad all over my wall Author: Me, Hannah, and Charity  
  
Rory stared awkwardly at the ground. Dean was making her more uncomfortable by the minute. At the moment they were walking with his arm around her and she couldn't seem to find a way to accidentally slide out of his grip. She thought of tripping but that might be too obvious. They approached the carnival and Rory began to get excited again. Ever since she was little she'd love festivals and fairs. She remembered her dad taking her to one when she was 7 and had had one of the best times in her life. Her eyes were sparkling and literally shone when she saw...him.  
  
There was Tristan standing there playing the basketball game. He looked adorable. Of course, with his excellent athletic abilities, he swished every shot. Dean saw what Rory was staring at and felt slightly sad but didn't let it show.  
  
"Want some cotton candy?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" she said jumping up and down. "I love cotton candy."  
  
"I know," Dean replied. "I know mostly everything about you."  
  
Rory blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"So now you're my stalker?" she said joking.  
  
Dean stayed serious;" I guess you could say that."  
  
Rory didn't know what to say so she just let him put his hand in hers, knowing nothing of Tristan staring jealously watching their backs walk away and in hand.  
  
He continued to follow behind them creeping silently behind, staying just within reach to hear their voices. What he heard pleased him not at all.  
  
"Are you having a good time?" Dean asked smiling; he had just won her a huge stuffed animal.  
  
"MmHmm," she said in agreement, smiling in return and hugging the giant monkey.  
  
"I'm glad, I hope we can have many more times like these," he suggested.  
  
"Hmm," Rory agreed trying to sound enthusiastic, but really craning her neck to see Tristan. She spotted him.  
  
When she saw Tristan, he was staring at the ground. He looked up and saw her face. Rory could see hurt in his eyes but he soon blocked it. He learned to control his emotions in his eyes at military school. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She turned around and walked on with Dean.  
  
"So where to next?" he asked.  
  
"THE FERRIS WHEEL!" Rory squealed taking one last look to the place Tristan was once standing but now no longer was.  
  
"Tallyho!" Dean said animatedly.  
  
Rory laughed as they made their way to the Ferris wheel she suddenly felt something slip into her pocket. When she turned around no one was there. As she reached in she felt a small something. She pulled it out and found a Hershey's kiss.  
  
A smile spread across her face as she figured out who slipped it in there. Dean and Rory headed for the Ferris wheel but stopped. Guess who was standing there? None other than Dean's ex-girlfriend and ex-fiancé Lindsay.  
  
"Excuse me, Rory, but that is my man." she said.  
  
"Lindsay, Stop! We called off the wedding, all of it. I don't love you! I LOVE RORY!" he shouted. Everyone at the carnival stopped and turned around including Jess and Tristan.  
  
"Come on Rory lets take this outside," Lindsay said.  
  
"Are you dumb? We are outside!" Rory said nonchalantly. Lots of people laughed.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" she said angrily "Just wait till I........" she charged at Rory but Tristan, Jess and Dean all ran and stepped in her way.  
  
(haha I would love to be Rory having three hotties save me! *sigh* especially Chad!)  
  
Dean grabbed Lindsay and pulled her away.  
  
"Dean, you and Lindsay look like you have a lot of problems you need to work out before you start loving someone else" Rory said.  
  
Inside Rory felt a bit of relief seeing Dean walk away with Lindsay.  
  
"Jess I'm going to go home and get ready and I'll see you at 7" she said with a smile she felt much happier about this date then the one with dean.  
  
Ok again, there's that chapter! Our next one is currently on a break because Hannah has become busy with school work! I hope that she'll be free soon! And this chapter also has entries from our friend too. I hope you're enjoying them. Oh, in case you didn't know, Hannah and I are DESPERATELY in love with Chad Michael Murray (the guy that plays Tristan). Just so you know! I hope you like the story. Review if you can or want to! ( 


End file.
